Painting Flowers
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: There once was a solitary Queen who sat upon his throne and was going to marry a man he didn't love, and a Gardener who loved him dearly. The Queen told The Gardener that miracles didn't exist, and The Gardener proved him wrong. USUK three-shot
1. Painting Flowers

_Painting Flowers_

* * *

><p>Arthur felt the cool liquid pass his parched lips and slide down his throat like the ghost of a snake, before settling in his stomach heavily. The flavor of the Sapphire Wine tingled Arthur's lips and tongue like the best of peppermint, and yet was as creamy and sweet as the most expensive chocolate. Arthur set his sapphire studded goblet back down on the silver plate of the servant kneeling by his throne, before looking back up at the family that had been gathered before him. The servant scurried away across the marble floor of the throne to refill my goblet.<p>

"Well, what is it? I haven't all the time in the world." Arthur said, boredly posing his arm out and allowing one of the servants to delicately slide the glove he had used to lift his goblet off the plate and replace it with another one. It would be unheard of for Arthur to have anything less than perfection. Nothing stained, nothing broken, everything perfect.

For Arthur was the Queen of Spades. A solitary queen that ruled a Kingdom that flourished under his sure guidance. However as effective a Queen as Arthur was, he was as cold as the winter and as cruel as the sword that rested next to his throne. It was rumored among the common folk that he green eyes, which were as unnerving as woods cast in darkness, could pierce through the soul of anyone who had approached him. Why, even Ivan, King of Clubs and possibly one of the most terrible and horrifying men in all of Cards would rather be in an alliance than meet Queen Arthur in battle.

People blamed the fact that their frightening Queen had never found his "pair", the King. In Cards, the one for which your clock ticked was your pair, and without them one could never know true happiness.

But today, whether Queen Arthur Kirkland knew it or not, that aspect of his life would be changed forever.

The man sitting in front of Queen Arthur was dressed in his best clothes, obviously for appearing in front of the Queen himself. He was bowing low, so low that tremors continued to pulsate up his legs.

"Your highness, I hail from the town of Solitarius in the Northern Portion of Spades, where Spades and Diamonds meet. Along our district a crop famine has broken out. My city, and our sister city Patienca are in a horrible state. Please, if it is in the Queen's good interest let something be done." The man said, his voice diluted with the accent of the north. To Arthur's observation even though he seemed to bow further, if he did anymore he would snap in half. However Arthur continued to inspect his glove, as if this conversation struck him with little interest.

"Northern Spades, bah. Frog blood leaks over our borders, polluting your accent. It's so disgusting it makes me want to gag." The Queen said sneering, "What are you to this town, Mr…."

"Let. Raul Let Jr. I am the town mayor's son. However, my father is old now and couldn't make the journey."

"Ah, I see Raul Let Sr. is your father. He is a good man who served under my army for the war against Hearts. I suppose I shall consider helping you, only if you give me something of equal importance to your precious town." The Queen said, looking at Raul, skewering him with his acid-like eyes. Raul looked up for a moment, before turning pale and turning his gaze back onto the floor.

"Yes! Anything you ask your Highness!" Raul said quickly.

Arthur beckoned to the servant with the silver plate and sapphire goblet, and retrieved his Sapphire Wine and sipped it as his thoughts twirled around in his skull. Arthur could always ask for Raul's wife, but then again having concubines was always a trouble as they ended up bludgeoning each other to death with perfectly good cooking tools. Gold and jewels were something he could gain of his own accord… he wanted something else. Something…bigger.

"My Queen, what is it your thinking about for compensation?" Arthur's loyal Jack, Yao said, leaning against Arthur's throne, his silk robes lightly tickling Arthur's skin. As Arthur's most trusted advisor, Arthur was certain he had many ideas, however with this sort of thing it was best for the Queen to decide on his own. Finally Arthur took a final mouthful of drink, and turned back to Raul.

"I shall consider an offer, and tonight you shall stay here in the palace. Please return to my throne room tomorrow two hours after dawn and we shall make arrangements." Arthur told Raul, who just bowed yet again with another thank you, before hurrying off after a servant. Arthur watched him leave before turning his gaze back to Yao, "What is next on my agenda for today?"

"Now you must meet with the Society of Merlin for some budget negotiations." Yao said, marking off something on a piece of parchment. Arthur just sighed and slumped slightly in his throne.

Today, to him, was just business as usual.

* * *

><p>If there was something Arthur loved more than the stocks of Jewel wine in the cellar, or the thousands of sparkling jewels in his treasure room, or even the hallways decorated in his favorite tapestries that documented epic battles or gorgeous fables, it was his garden. The Queen's garden was one of the four wonders of Hoyle, an epic menagerie of all the flowers in Spades. And those flowers were painted to different colors of his liking by his many artists, all depending on his mood. This Eden was something that could be molded and sculpted to his vision, and was something he tried to perfect constantly.<p>

At night, Arthur would often dawn a much more casual pair of trousers and tunic, and along with his robe (all made from the finest and softest of Spade silk and shot with silver mind you), and travel down the rows and mazes of flowers and simply admire them. Arthur was under the impression that no time was nicer to view his darling buds than when they were washed by the full moon. Sometimes he even indulged himself and took a spot of tea with him.

Today, his many servants had painted his roses blue and white. It was already getting on in fall, and even though the Queen had magicked his garden many hundreds of years ago against wilting, Arthur always did get a bit nervous when the time of season when beauty began to fade away arrived.

He gently grasped the flower of a white rose, running his fingers against the soft petals before gently lifting it to his nose to smell its lovely aroma. Arthur smiled to himself gently; this was heaven on Hoyle for an unnatural creature such as himself. The role-holders of Spades had been in charge ever since the peoples had organized into the kingdoms. They had probably all been humans at one point, as they could still have pairs and their clocks still ticked, but they all had unnaturally long lives.

But Arthur's pair had never come for him.

Pain immediately shot through his chest at the thought. As if to keep from hurting himself any longer on the inside, Arthur gently ghosted his fingers over the blue and white petals before he pressed a hand to his unmoving clock in his chest. However besides that sudden flare of pain the Queen's chest was numb, as the rest of his body, as it constructed an unfeeling prison around his clock.

Long ago, at the beginning of his reign, the Queen had desperately searched for his other half. Arthur had waited and waited and waited, but he or she never came for Arthur. And that was when Arthur had realized that it wasn't as if the King couldn't find Arthur, it was that no pair existed for Arthur. There was obviously something inherently wrong with him. No one would ever love him. No one would ever treasure his clock.

Arthur would be alone forever.

The finality of that realization had tore the Queen's mind apart. He had needed to fill the void in his soul desperately, so the Queen filled it with inanimate things such as the most delectable delicacies, drink, land, power, and jewels. He offered his clock and soul to his most precious treasures and his garden as they wouldn't torment him any longer as many humans did. Humans were unsafe. No one was safe.

So many years passed, and then the loneliness turned to happiness. It was good to be alone, Arthur had reassured himself; it was certainly a pain to deal with others. And if my pair exists, don't they deserve so much better? It's good if I no longer search. My love, my darling King, I would do anything to keep you from suffering. So don't find me. Stay away…please…stay away…

Besides, who would want a broken Queen?

Arthur continued to gaze upon his flowers with the same tenderness shared as when a mother looked at her child. The Queen skirted his fingers up the stems, before trailing them over their thorns. He didn't care how the prickers dug into his skin and caused his blood to spill over, coloring his own pale skin red. External pain didn't even bother the Queen any longer.

"Good morrow! I could understand why a heavenly creature would visit the royal gardens, however I am surprised to see one in the flesh!" A loud and merry voice startled the blessed quiet, as well as the Queen who visibly jumped clutched the flower harder in his hand, and tore it off the bush. Arthur wheeled around to see a tall, broad man-no teen. Arthur gritted his teeth in complete indignation as he dropped the bloodstained stem upon the lawn.

"I hope you know you're speaking to the Queen of Spades, commoner! You could be beheaded for such an offense on my person!" Arthur hissed, however the teen continued to laugh, his large smile catching the moonlight and flashing in the night. As he came more into view, though his face still cast in shadow Arthur caught a glimpse of blue eyes, the color of the most expensive sapphires in Spades, which sparkled with joy and laughter and were reminiscent of everything good in this world.

"Of course, your highness. You could do whatever you'd wish to me, for I am nothing but a simple gardener." The young man stated simply, as if he wasn't speaking of the oncoming death he might be receiving.

"And what makes you think I won't?" The Queen said, rather shaken. How was this teen not afraid of him? Arthur was certain he was acting downright terrifying, as he did to most commoners. What an infuriating person!

"Nothing in particular makes me think so, however someone who is so kind to flowers must be a kind and gentle person. Or at least, that is what my mother used to tell me." The gardener explained lightly as he bent down and began to water the roses. Arthur continued to quietly seethe for a few moments before turning on his heel.

"I am leaving." The Queen announced and began to walk away, as if trying to egg some sort of reaction. When it seemed like his attempts were useless he began to stomp away.

"Would you allow me to bind your fingers first?" The gardener called after Arthur, who immediately stopped and stared at his still bleeding fingers for a few moments before offering his hand out.

"If that is what you desire, commoner." Arthur snorted, still glaring at the teen before looking away. To his surprise, warm callused fingers gently washed his scraps before bandaging his wounds. But it wasn't really the warm, tanned fingers, or the large hands that held Arthur's attention. But rather, it was the expression in those eyes that shone in the moonlight, they were filled to the brim with the same sweetness of the sky in the summer. Under the gaze of those eyes, eyes that looked on him on the same level as any commoner, the Queen felt like he would melt.

_[tick]_

As soon as the gardener was done, he gave a much more reserved smile.

"Be sure to visit a healer, your highness. You wouldn't wish for infection." He warned Arthur, like he was speaking to a child. Arthur jerked his hand away and began to stalk away, feeling as though steam was whistling from his ears. He didn't spare the gardener another look.

And Arthur was certain that would be the end of that.

* * *

><p>Arthur really couldn't believe what he was doing.<p>

He just needed to know the gardener's name, the Queen reassured himself, just his name so he could issue the proper punishment. And then he would never have to seek out the strange teen ever again.

When he arrived to the Royal Groundskeeper's headquarters' in the building at the furthest edge of the garden, of course he received the same treatment as he always did. All of the gardeners and outdoor workers immediately stopped what they were doing bowed to him, as well as asked him how he was doing, as well as wishing him a good day.

"My most gracious Queen, what is it that you have decided to grace us with today?" Dou Dizhu, the head Groundkeeper asked Arthur, bowing lowly. Dou was from the most eastern province of Spades, Chinos, and was a longtime friend of Arthur's Jack Yao.

"I came into contact with a rather rude gardener about midnight last night. I would like to know the name of said gardener and be sure that he receives the correct punishment." Arthur said calmly, though giving Dou an even stare that caused the Groundkeeper to desperately flip through his log.

"Midnight, midnight, midnight. Does anyone know who was working at midnight?" Dou asked panicked.

"I know." An old woman said, walking over with the help of her cane. Arthur turned his gaze to her.

"Who was it?"

"I am Maria Black, your highness. I am the oldest employee of the gardening staff, and I mostly help nowadays with the watering. One of the newest employees, a strong young man offered to take my place last night." Maria said, in the accent of someone from the Queen's home province, Albion. With that knowledge, the Queen's gaze softened by a large margin.

"I can understand all of that, but who was it?"

"I shall not give it away, your highness. You could ask anyone in the castle, my lord, but that young man is nothing but a warm and gentle soul. Please allow me to take his punishment in his stead." Maria said with a curtsy. Arthur heaved a quiet sigh.

"Fine, Dou. Reduce her pay. Nothing less than four golds." Arthur ordered before turning around, not bothering to look at either of them or anyone as he walked out of the building.

For the whole day the Queen thought nothing but of the gardener, and was amazed about just how much the simple fact that he didn't know who the gardener was bothering him. Maybe it was just the fact that he had looked at him levelly, without shunning him, or maybe that he had been so kind, too kind. Or maybe it was just because of those beautiful blue eyes, those summer gems, that he desperately craved to possess. In any case, it was driving him crazy.

"Arthur, I think we need to speak about something." Yao said, pulling Arthur aside and out of his thoughts, and into his study, after another one of their seemingly endless meetings.

"What is it, Yao?"

"I've been thinking that it would be best to enter an alliance with the Diamonds." Yao said seriously, however Arthur just tiredly waved him off.

"We're already in alliance with the frog, if you haven't forgotten."

"I'm not talking about just an alliance. The other advisors and myself have been thinking, and we believe that it would be in our best interest if you married King Francis of Diamonds. The commoners are nervous about the instability of a monarchy without a King. If you married Francis, just politically, then we can reassure the commonfolk of the power of Spades." Yao explained slowly, as if he was talking to a child. Arthur, in his surprise felt his jaw open, though when he had nothing to say he simply closed it once more.

There was nothing he could say to that. There was truly no reason why he couldn't be married to the King of Diamonds, no matter how disgusting and disease ridden Francis was. They had known each other since childhood, and he could deal with Arthur better than others.

There was nothing wrong with it. Absolutely nothing. Arthur knew that on an intellectual level, but just the thought made Arthur's chest constrict with pain. Everyone had finally given up hope for him, and everyone knew his deepest darkest secret. No King would ever come for Arthur. It was useless to hope, or to dream of the loving embrace of his pair.

It was useless, so Arthur needed to move on and choose what was best for his people. The knowledge that could crush a smaller man wouldn't crush Arthur. This was his fate, his destiny.

"I need to think on it for a bit." Arthur conceded quietly.

"Of course, I am not rushing you. This is a very important decision." Yao said backing off slightly, Arthur looked at him for another long moment.

"What did it feel like, when you found your pair?" The Queen asked, like he often asked Yao while making his way over to the closest window, looking out to his garden. But today, Yao decided to indulge him in an answer.

"I felt a warmth like no other, a completeness. Now I do not believe I could go on without Ivan." Yao said simply, talking about his pair, Ivan the King of Clubs.

"Am I without hope, Yao?" Arthur said him, as emotionlessly as always.

"I do not think that is the case, Arthur."

"Then what do you believe it is?"

"I believe that your pair simply died before they could meet you, that happens on occasion. However I'm certain that they would've wanted the best for you, and for Spades." Yao answered, levelly. For a moment Arthur stood still, staring out the window to his garden, though he couldn't see it. Everything had just gone completely black.

Yes, Arthur thought, that made perfect sense. His pair, his one true love, was simply dead. He was beyond his reach. And no matter how much Arthur longed for the sweet release of death to unite them, it would never happen.

"For Spades, I would do anything."

"I know Arthur." Yao said, gently clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"For Spades I would…oh, I would…" Arthur continued to say feeling his eyes stinging, and his throat clog up with his emotion. Yao knew of this distress, as Arthur would only show it in front of him and gently resumed his role of an elder brother and advisor.

"Shhh, my Queen. This is what the King what have wanted, he would've wanted to know that his kingdom was safe and thriving." Yao comforted Arthur, in the only way he knew would calm the young man down. Arthur however seemed too far away to hear him. For a moment Yao seemed to consider repeating his sentence before Arthur suddenly spoke again,

"What the King would've wanted…" He echoed emptily, "Yao, do you think the King would've loved me?"

"He most certainly would have, Arthur." Yao answered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I love him, Yao. I never even met him, but I love him so. I've been true to my King, Yao. I never looked at another, nor have I dreamed of being with another. Just my King, Yao, only him." Arthur admitted, feeling his tears finally spilling over his lids and onto his cheeks.

"I know you have, Arthur. But you must move on. There is nothing to gain from waiting for him any longer." Yao said calmly, allowing Arthur some room as he began to compose himself once more, reconstructing his icy façade as he wiped his tears away, leaving dullness in it's place.

"I know…I understand…just let me be for a while." Arthur whispered, leaving the study.

"Have a goodnight, milord." Yao called after him, not hiding his own flinch as the Queen slammed the door behind him close.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! This happens to be my second two shot. The first one being "Arthur". Have I every let anyone know how much I love Cardtalia? No? Well I do with a burning passion. This is also my first serious attempt at writing in third person (first person is more of my forte but third defiantly has it's perks), and its defiantly good practice. Please give me advice and help me make it better! <strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Oh and can anyone guess what I did to name all of the non-Hetalia characters? Guess and you get cookies! Please review/fav/alert/PM me to let me know you care! **

**Until next chapter! Green out! ~OMGitsgreen  
><strong>


	2. Inevitable

_Inevitable_

* * *

><p>As the sky overhead began to unfold into a curtain of black satin, and the stars came together to dance their constellation waltz, the Queen of Spades breathed in the cool air allowing the night to rush down his throat as if to soothe the raging emotions inside of him. He pressed his hands closer together, his lips forming the ancient prayers of the moon and stars, and to his King, wishing for things that could never occur, and things he longed for. When he finished his praying, he got up and brushed the grass off of his pants and went to admire his garden once more.<p>

Everything thing there was silent, still as if holding it's breathe for him, the lovely, lonely Queen. He was about turn in for the night, as he was tired and drained, emotionally and physically, when suddenly he saw something hiding among his roses, a weed struggling through the thickets of roses. Arthur felt rage take him as he bent down, grasping the weed by the stem. How dare a weed worm its way here! This was a place of beauty and perfection, no flaws were supposed to exist here!

Arthur began to tug and pull at the weed, however no matter how hard he pulled, the root stayed in place. Arthur, who was frustrated and nearly on the verge of tears finally gave up, and began sitting on the ground wiping his eyes desperately. Everything was falling apart, his façade, his hopes, even his goddamn garden!

"If you wish to be rid of Crystal Roots you must take them by their bulbs, your highness." That deep and merry voice that Arthur knew so well caused him to jerk his hand away and turn only to see him, The Gardener who had so rudely addressed him the night before. However in the dying light Arthur could finally see his face, and…well…

Arthur had never seen anyone so lovely in his entire life. But it wasn't as if the boy was lovely per se, but rather charming. His face was cut, and his jaw was strong, maybe a bit too strong for conventional beauty but definitely handsome and unblemished by disease, though a bit tanned and reddened from constant exposure to the sun. His form was big too, and strong with wide shoulders that were obviously used to carrying weight as judged by his posture. The Gardener's hair was blonde and messy, painted gold, browns, and light blonde, but like before, the things that caught his attention was his eyes. They were not the color of sharply cut sapphires, nor the greenish-blue of the ocean, but rather summer blue, that was more shocking than he remembered.

Arthur's expression soured and he turned away from the lovely boy.

"I am not the one who is supposed to be spotting weeds in my garden! You gardeners are about to receive a pay cut if you do not stop disappointing me." Arthur snapped, taking all of his frustration on the Gardener, who just continued to smile amiably as he dug with his small shovel next to the root.

"Crystal Roots are good, your majesty. A Crystal Root will only grow in a place that is well fertilized and watered, and are a good marker of our success." The Gardener informed Arthur easing the root out of place. Arthur just sat there, steaming, so angry that he couldn't summon words.

"How dare you! You…you…"

"Alfred F. Jones, your majesty. Former Lieutenant Alfred F. Jones of the Imperial Army, but now just Alfred F. Jones of Americas." The Gardener-Alfred, finished for him. Arthur frowned at the name.

"Former Lieutenant?"

"My clock got broken on the charge, your majesty. I'm now just a simple Gardener."

"How many years did you go back?" Arthur asked, slightly intrigued. Clocks were strange things, if a clock got broken in a human they could take it out and repair it, however it would send their bodies back a random amount of years in their lives. Arthur's clock had only been slightly damaged before, and had sent him back three or four months.

"Would you believe I was thirty-three? I went back a good twenty-something years, after that incident I had my fill of fighting, your majesty."

"Ah, I see. Well, in any case, as an army officer you above all people should know in respecting your superiors. Now that I know who you are, be expecting heavy consequences." Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest, watching as the man before him finally get the weed out with a tug and place it in his bucket.

"I was hoping to see you again, your highness. I wanted to thank you for being kind to Maria and not giving her a harsher punishment. She really should have told you that I was the one you met. You wanted to see me right?" Alfred said, not seeming to be bothered by the Queen's threat.

"I wasn't kind to that old woman, just like I'm not being kind to you! And I didn't want to see you again, that's just your over-inflated ego." He snapped angrily, however Alfred just continued to smile.

"I think you are a kind person, your highness. You just don't like to show that side of you, and that's fine. A truly kind person never trumpets their deeds."

Arthur was completely at a loss. This man was complimenting him, and not the shallow sort of complements he was used to, but an honest compliment. And he could tell that Alfred was being completely honest by that innocent, look in his eyes and his true smile. A strange feeling was bubbling up in his chest; warmth was filling up his cheeks.

"F-flattery never gets you anywhere! Now I am leaving! Do not follow me!" Arthur ordered, feeling completely abnormal.

"Can we meet again, your highness?" Alfred asked, standing up at full height making the Queen feel dwarfed by a half. Though the Queen knew he was overreacting he couldn't help but splutter.

"M-Meet again?" Arthur gasped, gapping like a fish as the Gardener reached out to his hand, grasping it and pressing the top of it to his lips.

"If you would be so inclined, your majesty." Alfred said a devilish smile dancing across his lips and mischief in his eyes. Arthur's face was burning at this point, never had he been so out of sorts in his entire life, it had only taken mere minutes for this man to break down his expertly crafted façade. In fact he was so disturbed that without thought his hand turned into a fist, which promptly smacked into the Gardener's arm causing him to release Arthur and Arthur to stomp away.

The Queen had certainly had enough for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, please try to focus on the topic at hand." One of the Queen's many advisors said as the Queen hurriedly walked down the side of the courtyard. Arthur immediately turned his acidic gaze upon him, his eyes boring a hole so deep inside of him, revealing all of his flaws to the world.<p>

"Excuse me? What did you just say to the Queen of Spades? Please repeat it." Arthur asked, his cold voice harsh and clipped. The advisor's face immediately went a pallid green, which caused the Queen to smirk satisfactorily. Maybe that strange gardener was just too stupid to be frightened, and besides his gaze seemed to be working fine. There was no need to see that man again, and no need to worry about it.

"My Queen, don't scare the staff." Yao warned half-heartedly as the advisor scurried away. (Though Arthur seemed to curse his luck that he couldn't scare that one particular member of his staff.)

"Hmph! I shouldn't have to change the way I act for some lowly advisor." Arthur scoffed working his jaw as to try to prevent any emotion from being expression on his face or eyebrows.

"Now Arthur, lately you've been extremely agitated."

"Agitated! How wonderful! I haven't even noticed!" Arthur growled, feeling his temper begin to boil.

"Arthur, calm down." Yao said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're under a lot of pressure, but you need to consider how your actions reflect on the court."

"The court…"

"We've set a date, Arthur. The marriage will take place here, in the spring. On Arcana." Yao said, looking at the center of the courtyard, at the fountain. Arcana was the major holiday that celebrated the creation of what is now the alliance of Diamonds and Spades. That would be the perfect day for such a marriage, if there could ever be.

But there could never be.

"The marriage…of course, of course. That's fine. Perfect, rather." Arthur said slowly beginning to walk again.

"Arthur. I know this is hard on you, but you are doing Spades such a good service." Yao told him, "And you won't have to do this alone. It will be easy once some of the burden of ruling a kingdom is off of your shoulders."

"But I…" Arthur began to say before he snapped his traitorous lips close.

His mind was still screaming at him, regardless.

I don't want to marry someone I don't love, I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, Idon'twanttodothisIdon'twanttodothisIDON'T-

Arthur suddenly began to walk, which turned to jogging, which turned into sprinting. He was running as far and fast he could, pushing through people, hitting walls, scrambling away. And he was going to the only place he could be alone, the only place in this world he loved.

Back to his garden.

And so he sat there, in the shade cast of his Spade trees his face hidden in his arms as he silently cried. Everything was falling apart, on the inside and out. Why couldn't everything just be as frozen, and as lovely as his garden? Nothing here would hurt him. In the times of silence, in the times of peace, Arthur could finally be alone with his King, his love.

Arthur lay there, in the shadows, his hands placed over his unmoving clock. In dreams he could escape, to a place where his King was. Even though his King didn't exist, he wasn't alive, that King, the one in his dreams that he adored, would always stay with Arthur. It was useless to wait for a King on the outside. No matter how much it hurt, in his dreams that man was there, warm, kind, and his.

An endless sleep here in his forever still garden, with nothing but the lullaby of the wind through the trees, how it would suit him. Arthur thought as he began to feel his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Solace, love, everything he desired, it was all in his dreams, he didn't need to fight against the ebb and flow of reality any longer. All he needed to do was surrender himself to his dreams, to his King.

This life didn't matter as long his King was there, hidden safely away in his dreams. His King would never have to go through pain, through anguish and anxiety, as long as Arthur could take the burden away, and then Arthur would return to him and they would be together forever, for all eternity.

It was all perfect…

_Your majesty_

Perfect…

_Your majesty!_

Perfect…

"Your majesty, it's time to wake up!" An obnoxious voice startled him from his almost-sleep. Arthur sat up, bewildered only to see Alfred smiling back at him. Arthur gasped and scrambled away a few steps.

"C-commoner! What do you think you're doing?" Arthur protested weakly.

"The mansion is all in a tizzy, your majesty. They all haven't the slightest idea where you've run off to, so I decided to do them a favor." Alfred answered sitting down next to him. Arthur immediately crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Then let them look. I didn't run here because I wanted to be found." Arthur muttered before suddenly Alfred reached out to pluck a bit of grass from his hair.

"Next time you want to look dignified, your majesty, you shouldn't do it with grass stuck in your hair." Alfred said, before suddenly, at Arthur's embarrassed expression he began to laugh heartily.

"I'm going to have you beheaded, I swear!" Arthur threatened half-heartily before looking down at the ground as if it was much more interesting. For a few minutes they sat there in a uncomfortable silence, Alfred staring at the sky, Arthur staring at the ground. That was until suddenly, Alfred spoke up.

"Your highness, how long has it been since you left the palace?" The Gardener asked Arthur leaning uncomfortably close to him. Arthur became flustered at the sudden question and closeness and racked his brain for a suitable answer.

"How long? W-well I went to the embassy-" The Queen started before Alfred cut him off.

"Let me rephrase. How long has it been since you went out and had fun?" He asked the Queen, a smile dancing across his lips. The Queen seemed even more taken aback by this question.

"Fun? I don't know. I don't think I ever have. My duties come first and foremost." Arthur said, sounding smaller and unsure. That, to the Queen, was certainly true. All of his time had simply been devoted to Spades, to the service of his people and his King. Never once had he just gone out for fun when he had so many things to do.

"If you would grant me the honor, your majesty, a small town about an half an hour outside of the capital is having a festival tomorrow evening. Would you grace me with your presence that night?" Alfred asked, standing up and bowing. Arthur's face went completely red in response.

"I-I can't just sneak out! For all I know you could be a traitor or a murderer or a-"

"Former Lieutenant of the Imperial Army of Spades?" Alfred finished with a chuckle. "Your majesty, with all due respect, I believe you need a well deserved day off."

For a few moments Arthur seemed to consider everything. He really shouldn't sneak out when he had so many things to do…but at the same time he hadn't left the castle on his own in a while, and he had been so stressed lately. And besides all that, even if the Gardener was strange, he was also…pleasant. Even if Arthur didn't want to admit it out loud, or even to himself.

So what was there to lose?

"Fine, I'll go. But mark my words, this better be worth all of the damn trouble it's going to put me through." Arthur said getting up and brushing off his tunic, trying not to blush at the Gardener's starstruck expression.

"Trust me, your majesty, it will be."

* * *

><p>Arthur could've never imagine how difficult the act of sneaking out really was until he encountered the most annoying group of maids that his estate had ever hired.<p>

"Your greatness, are you certain we shouldn't get anyone?" One maid asked as Arthur rolled over on his side trying to not scowl and to appear ill.

"I'm certain, it's just a light fatigue. I'll be fine in the morning if I can just go to sleep." The Queen said pulling the covers up over his shoulders as much a possible.

"Are you absolutely-"

"Yes! I'm positive! Now leave me in peace!" Arthur snapped at them, causing them to scramble out of his Quarters. He waited a few moments for their voices and footsteps to fade away before sitting up, revealing a blue silk tunic and trousers. He quickly made it over to his window looking down to see Alfred waving from beneath him. With a sigh, and using a bit of his magic, he teleported himself down to where Alfred stood.

"That's mighty impressive, your majesty." The Gardener said whistling, in recognition, before remembering something and holding out a small package, "Here you go your majesty."

"What is it?" The Queen asked confused and taking the package in his grasp.

"Clothes. There's a man who works in the stables who is about your size."

"I think the clothes I'm wearing are fine." Arthur said, opening the package to reveal a plain white tunic and black breeches.

"In all due respect your majesties, commoners don't go to festivals wearing fine silk." Alfred said with a laugh, though Arthur blushed as he realized that he hadn't remembered that fine detail.

"Alright, I'll change. But don't look." Arthur warned as he ducked behind some trees.

"Of course, but we're both men aren't we?"

"I don't change in front of commoners. I need to keep some level of dignity." Arthur said, trying to sound snooty as he pulled the much courser tunic over his head and quickly shed his trousers and put on the new ones before coming out from the trees and offering the package to Alfred who smiled and put it back in his sack.

"A little roomy, but it should do the trick. You look convincing."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Arthur said weakly, only to be disarmed by the other man's brilliant smile.

"Well, take it as a compliment if you wish your majesty. Now come on! We're burning daylight." Alfred said taking the Queen's small hand in his own (earning an embarrassed squawk) as they began to sneak out of the castle.

And even though Arthur tried, he couldn't help but admit to himself how nice it felt to have his hand in Alfred's. As they ducked between bushes and barely made their way past guards Arthur couldn't help but admit to himself

Wouldn't it be nice, if someone like Alfred were my king?

_[tick]_

"Here we are! Welcome to Checkes." Alfred laughed after they had finally made to their destination, motioning to town that Arthur looked at in wonder. Everywhere, there were people laughing, talking, walking among stalls that glowed under lamplight that were set up around the square and down the cobblestone streets.

It may have been just a normal festival to some, but to Arthur, it was almost so beautiful that all he could do was stand there like an idiot and stare for a few moments. But it wasn't the cold beauty he was used to, not white marble, cold gems, and dulled petals, but rather warm and inviting. Never before had he seen so many people…so happy.

It was the kind of beauty that fit Alfred well, Arthur thought dizzily.

"It's wonderful." Arthur whispered, so quietly, as if he was afraid it would shatter this wondrous illusion, "How do you know about this place?"

"I live here…well, now that I'm working at the castle. The capital's rent is too high for me." Alfred said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly a young woman approached the two men, carrying a tray filled with mugs of drink.

"Oh hello Alfred! Who's your friend?" She asked offering them the tray with a wink towards me, "Free hospitality, stranger."

"Aw, Canasta! Where's my free drink?" Alfred whined childishly as Arthur took the cup in his hands gently and took a swig. The Queen was so surprised at the flavor that he nearly jumped. It taste sweet and salty at the same time, and wasn't creamy and heavy like Sapphire wine, but rather thin and smooth.

"Pearl Rum, made right at our taverns. It's a little surprising at first taste, but you get used to it." The girl, Canasta, told Arthur understandingly with a big smile. However Arthur just shook his head.

"No! I like it! I like it a lot!" He said, surprised at his own fervor, "It beats Sapphire wine in my book."

"Well, I'm glad." Canasta giggled, "I'm Canasta."

"Arthur."

"Well don't let me interrupt. I hope to see you at our tavern!" Canasta said to him before looking slyly at Alfred nudging him with her hip as she walked by the next group of visitors. Alfred looked back at Arthur his eyes glittering in the lights.

"Well, we should get going, your majesty. We have lots of things we can do, and I bet you're going to want to try all of them." Alfred said, motioning to the stalls before beginning to walk away. However to both of their surprise, Arthur grabbing his sleeve looking flushed and a bit unsure stopped him.

"S-since we're in public, call me Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, okay?" Arthur said peaking at Alfred's shocked face before looking at his shoes again before beginning to stomp away, "But only for tonight! Don't get any funny ideas!"

Alfred laughed and ran to catch up to the Queen before grabbing his hand and pulling him along, "Alright, Artie! Let's go!"

"Don't call me Artie! Call me Arthur!"

"Okay Arthur!"

For the rest of the night, into the wee hours the morning Alfred and Arthur spent their time with the citizens of Spades at the festival. They ate the sweets, drank more Pearl rum, danced to the songs though they couldn't keep rhythm and fell, and lay next to each other as the music played in the background and fireworks lit up the sky. Never before had Arthur been so happy, light, and filled with color.

When they finally made it back to the castle their faces were flushed of cold and drink and they exchanged one final goodbye before Arthur escaped back into his room and fell asleep.

And for once he dreamt happily, forgetting about tomorrow and wishing that somehow, someway, he could've lived in that moment, with Alfred's hand in his, calling his name, and being surrounded by the people of his kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! Second chapter done! Guys, the reaction to this has been crazy! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Next one's the end of this fairy tale, and I hope you all enjoy it when I get to it! Be prepared for the final installment of Painting Flowers! <strong>

**Please review/fav/alert/Pm me to let me know you care! **

**Until next time, Green out! ~OMGitsgreen**


	3. Ever After

Ever After

* * *

><p>No matter how much the Queen of Spades wanted to deny it, something about him was changing. And he wasn't quite sure he wanted to go back to the way he was before.<p>

Everyday he would meet with Alfred in the garden, talking, laughing, sometimes even taking with him a spot of tea. What was gray was now bursting with color, his food that had lost all sustenance would send flavor tingling on his tongue, and the touches he received, the simple brushes, made fire tingle through his veins, melting his formally frigid body. He felt alive, for the first time in so very long.

Even the people of his court noticed the Untouchable Queen's change in attitude. He would grant leave to prisoners, be kind to his advisors, and the gossip of the castle was that some servants even swore to themselves that they saw him smiling on occasion. Of course this change didn't pass under the Jack of Spades' watchful eye. And as the marriage began to approach, slowly and surely, he finally took it upon himself to find out when was going on for Arthur's good and the kingdom's as well.

So one night, Yao followed Arthur, quietly in the shadows, and was met with the nearly shocking sight of the Solitary Queen and the Gardener talking, and Arthur, the Arthur he had known to send commoners away pale and terrifying, flushing and laughing, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

In Yao's mind there was only one thing he could do for Spades, and no matter how he hurt Arthur, it would hurt Arthur more in the future if he didn't do it now.

* * *

><p>In retrospect, Arthur really should've expected something like this to occur. However he had been too busy with Alfred to notice anything besides himself and his own, colorful little world he had created with him. If he had realized how closely some followed him, he would've taken extra precautions when meeting with Alfred. However, that certain thought had never once passed the royal's mind and therefore left him horribly unprepared for what was about to happen next.<p>

"Arthur, we need to speak. Urgently." Yao had told Arthur before the Council that day, and to his surprise, Arthur found himself not wishing to go. The tone Yao had used, the sad look in his eyes, it spelled trouble in the worst sense for Arthur. (As Arthur had known Yao long enough to disconcert his tone from his true voice that his eyes spoke in volumes) However Yao was Arthur's only friend besides Alfred, and so Arthur went grudgingly. But as soon Arthur made it to Yao's study, he was yanked inside to his dismay only to reveal a rather pale and almost determined look on Yao's face.

"Your majesty, please forgive me." Yao said quietly, rushed, before his eyes darted around as looking for spies. Arthur, being completely bewildered just frowned.

"Yao, what on Spades are you-"

"I saw you last night." He said simply, as soon as he was appeased to the fact that they were alone. Almost immediately all of the blood rushed out of Arthur's head, leaving him feeling dizzy and numb.

"You saw me…with Alfred?" Arthur asked, slowly and uncomprehending to Yao who just looked on at Arthur, solemnly.

"Yes, with that boy. Arthur, what are you thinking? Do you know what you are endangering? Isn't this everything that we've worked for together? A permanent alliance, safety for our people?" Yao asked the Queen, bordering on hysteria and beginning to pace as the Queen sank down into a chair, his face hidden in his hands.

"I want that Yao, I do! I want the best for Spades. I just…I've just been so lonely and Alfred is my friend. Is it wrong to have a friend, Yao?" Arthur asked trying to keep his emotions in reign, to keep his face blank and to not give anything away to his advisor. But Yao just shook his head sadly, seeing through Arthur delusion, and illusion easily.

"Arthur, somehow I don't think you just love him like a friend. You're in love with him." Yao said simply, sounding drained in every sense of the word.

"I'm not!" Arthur gasped, completely hurt. Yao placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder.

"Arthur, I thought you told me you would never betray your King." Yao said, looking disapprovingly at Arthur.

Suddenly panic began to claim Arthur. His King, his King! How could he have done this? How could he have abandoned his King, his one true love? He had forgotten all about him. Now he would never want to be with Arthur, now not even death could reunite them!

"Forgiveness! Please Yao, forgive me. I was weak…I couldn't help it! I just didn't want to be alone. I don't love Alfred. I only love my King. I will only love Francis, I swear. The kingdom is safe Yao, Spades will always be safe." Arthur said, trying to control his own hysteria.

"I know, Arthur. You are a good Queen. You will do what is right for Spades, you always have before." Yao said turning to look at his books, with a sag in his shoulders. "Remember, Francis is coming here in a fortnight to marry you and to unite our Kingdoms in a permanent alliance. You must do something soon."

"Yes, I shall. It will all be over soon. Everything." Arthur said feeling a tight and burning pain swallow his chest. "And then it will all go back to the way it was before. And one day, my King will come for me. I just need to wait longer, I can do it Yao. I've been waiting for four hundred years. I was just a little weary of waiting was all, it was silly and stupid. I can just go back to the way things were before."

"Yes Arthur. Just wait. One day he'll find you, whether it be through death or not. But until then-" Yao started before Arthur cut him off, repeating the words he had always said to himself as comfort.

"The Kingdom. I must do everything for the Kingdom." Arthur said, and it was true.

"Yes. The Kingdom, we must do what we must, my lord, my friend. Even if it hurts us. Our lives and destinies are bound to this place, to these seats and we must never allow ourselves to forget it." Yao told Arthur, quietly patting his arm before allowing Arthur to leave his study and enter his own quarters. He ignored all of his servants before slamming his door closed and huddling in the dark.

The Kingdom, the collection of thousands upon thousands of souls and livelihoods that depended on his sure leadership. His own desires and dreams meant nothing in comparison to that. How could he have let his personal goal succeed those of the Great Kingdom of Spades? How could he have allowed it?

Arthur felt it once more, the blessed numbness return to him, as if his clock was rusting in his chest. Everything had been nothing but a figment of his imagination. The cold, hard marble of his castle was his sanctuary, not a prison. The outside was a place that was to be feared, for it would make him forget everything that was important to him.

He needed to stop this nonsense, before it was too late for both of them.

That night, the Queen didn't visit his garden, but rather prayed from his tower, the closest he could get to the Gods that alluded him. But instead of his usual prayers for love and acceptance were prayers for forgetness and pain. The Queen's words tumbled from his lips in a rushed string of letters instead of the eloquently stated pieces of poetry that was the norm. To the unknown Gods of the Celestial he proclaimed his sin and desperately wished for all of his earthly emotions to leave him, as to never be caught in this web ever again. He wished for those feelings that had been leeching on him like a Crystal root, to leave him.

But more than that, he sobbed, and begged for his own King's forgiveness. For in Arthur's eyes he had cheated, been unfaithful to the only person who would love him. Even if his King didn't exist, how could he do that to someone who loved him? Even though he wasn't there, even though now he would never come, Arthur had promised him that he would be his King's forever and all eternity. No one else would ever love someone as horrible as Arthur, and Arthur had no right to love anyone but him. It was kind of his King to even allow Arthur to love him.

And that night Arthur dreamed, not of Alfred, but of his faceless King yet again. It was a King who whispered sweet promises of togetherness in death, his King who reassured Arthur that all of his earthly deeds would be rewarded, his King who forgave his fallacy and sin.

And besides, even if Alfred grew to hate him, as Arthur knew he would, with or without his help, his King would still be there to reassemble the broken shards of his heart for him.

So with those thoughts in mind, the next night, three nights before his marriage, Arthur snuck out yet again to the garden. For a few minutes Arthur sat under the Spades tree, basking in the moonlight, looking out at his special hiding spot. Soon enough, this place would be nothing but hallow memories for him. Maybe he would have it destroyed, maybe not. He would still love this place, despite all of the memories and pain that it would hold for him now.

"Arthur, you're here! Were you sick yesterday? You had me worried!" His cheerful voice called as he came over to the tree which the Queen huddled under. His voice stabbed through Arthur like knives, causing tears to spring up in his eyes, and causing him to curl further in upon himself.

_Please…can you please tell Alfred to stop smiling at me, my King?_

"Arthur…you okay?" Alfred asked, bending down by the Queen and touching his shoulder.

_It's hard, trying not to be selfish. And I'm trying so hard to make you happy, to make everyone in Spades happy as well. I want to make everyone unashamed of me as their Queen._

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered, rubbing his back like he was a small, over tired child. And in some regards The Queen was. Arthur was just so tired of everything, so filled with sadness that it caused him to ache to his very bones.

_So just this once…please? Won't you come to me? Just for a little while. I'm about to hurt myself, to hurt myself really badly and I don't want to be alone for it. Just until Francis comes, and then I won't ask for you ever again. Please…_

"Alfred, we can't meet any longer." The words rang out into the empty space, filling them both with dread.

_I'm sorry._

"Wha-What? Why?" Alfred asked, seeming completely bewildered by the sudden statement. Arthur stood up, turning his back to him, trying to block out Alfred, and keep as much of this from his memory as possible.

When Arthur didn't seem to want to answer, Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Arthur, don't pull this kind of joke on me. I don't know what's going on but-" Alfred started to say before the Queen tore his arm away from him.

"Alfred, I'm getting married." Arthur said quietly, staring down at the grass underneath his well-polished shoes. However Arthur was surprised to feel Alfred yank him backwards, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him so he would look at him. Seeing Alfred's hurt, but endlessly kind expression nearly shattered Arthur into pieces right there.

"We can still be friends, right? Nothing's stopping that. We can meet here, and go to more festivals, and I'll introduce you to more of my friends. It'll be fun, Arthur. I promise." Alfred said, still trying to smile but it wobbled and nearly fell as his voice cracked.

"No! Stop it!" Arthur shouted before trying to break out of Alfred's iron grip.

"Arthur, please stop!"

"Let me go!" Arthur gasped finally breaking out of his grasp, dimly noting that there would be bruises on his arm in the morning, However as soon as he accomplished that, Alfred grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around him like chains.

"I don't understand, Arthur! Why can't we?" Alfred shouted confused and hurt. Arthur fought and attempted to escape, before realizing it was a futile attemp. For a moment Arthur stood there, limp in Alfred's embrace cherishing the feeling that he had as Alfred held him (for it would be gone soon, gone forever and ever…)before opening his mouth and willing words up his sore throat.

"No…no Alfred we can't. Because I…I…" Arthur started to say as tears blurred his vision and made all of the colors before his eyes blur together to grey. He pressed his gloved hands to his face, attempting to hide the tears and shame, "If we meet anymore, if I ever see you again…then I'll…I'll fall even more in love with you then I already am." Arthur finally admitted, his face burning with mortification as he revealed his deepest, darkest secret to the world.

He, the Solitary Queen, had been falling in love with a commoner.

Alfred continued to hold Arthur gently for a few moments before turning Arthur once again to face him. Arthur looked up from his hands slowly, but what Arthur expected, the hatred, and disgust that Arthur knew he would receive wasn't there. A look of wonder and affection had claimed Alfred's godlike face, making him impossibly handsome.

"Arthur…" Alfred whispered, beginning to smile.

"Stop. Do not say anymore." Arthur begged, but Alfred seemed to pay his request no mind.

"Arthur I lo-" Alfred began to say, before Arthur placed his hand over his lips, forcibly silencing him.

"Don't say it. I won't be able to bear it, Alfred. Not now, not anymore. It's over for me. My duty, my allegiance, my everything belongs to Spades. And being married to King Francis is what's best for Spades." Arthur said, taking a step away from him, letting the hand that had touched Alfred's lips fall limply to his side, "It's goodbye now, Alfred. Good bye forever."

Arthur turned on his heel and began to walk away, and almost when he was certain Alfred was going to give up, the former solider yelled after him.

"I'll save you, Arthur. I swear it!" The Gardener told the Queen, looking determined. However the Queen just looked back sadly, anciently, and smiled.

"Miracles don't exist, Alfred."

And with that the Queen disappeared back to his cold marble prison.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, you shall be fine. I promise." Yao whispered in the Queen's ear as he dawned his jacket, before ducking out of the changing room as Arthur's "guest" came in for some last minute prepping himself.<p>

"C'est un tres belle jour en Spades, non?" King Francis laughed, smiling largely as he dawned his marriage suit, made of luxuriously smooth white silk, shot with gold, and accented with the yellows and oranges of his Kingdom.

The Kingdom of Diamonds, Spades' southernmost neighbor was called by many, the Paradise of Hoyle. Filled with Tropical paradises, riches, the finests arts, and foods, as well as one of the best banking systems, Diamonds was a match made in heaven for the landlocked, but fertile lands of Spades. With the Spades' good trading and powerful army and navy, and Diamond's resources, maybe it really was meant to be. Arthur tried to comfort himself with these sort of thoughts as he continued to dress himself in the finest clothes Spades had to offer him.

"I suppose so." The Queen said curtly, finished buttoning his silver and sapphire buttons as a sad expression continued to taint his face. He desperately tried to correct it, into something amiable and warm, however all he succeeded in was the blank face of a man who had been in too many battles.

"Do not look so glum, this is a wedding, not a funeral mon petit lapin." Francis said, clapping a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I know. It's just-" Arthur started before Francis bent in close to him as he whispered in his ear. (Causing his beard to tickle his neck, making Arthur's skin to tingle uncomfortably. _Why_ on Hoyle did frogs have beards anyways?)

"I understand, Arthur. I am naught but your childhood friend. But could you not learn to love me? As your King? As your pair? Maybe one day, Arthur, you shall accept me as so." Francis said cupping the Queen's face in his hands, gently brushed his thumb over his cheeks.

"I shall try, Francis. Please, you must give me time." Arthur said, disengaging himself from the touch, still shaken by the wrongness of it. He wanted, not the scent of high quality perfume and smooth hands, but the strong scent of the earth and long, warm fingers.

But it didn't matter for this was about to be done. And nothing could stop it.

As tradition dictated, they parted to opposite corridors to finish the final preparations and then they would meet in the center of the ballroom, dance together, and then the Queen and King would walk down the long line of allies, enemies, traders, citizens, to the door, enter the garden chapel and then exchange their final vows.

Yao began the ceremony by giving an opening speech of how the two countries would soon prosper, as well as giving both The King and Queen his best regards. Soon after Francis's Jack Vash Zwingli and Queen Lili Zwingli both gave speeches highlighting basically the same things with a slightly different twist. Arthur and Francis completed a quick waltz (without Arthur killing anyone of course), as well as met with the many wellwishers before beginning down the long aisle.

It all happened in a trance; it seemed like for the Queen. As he walked with Francis, his arm in the frog's he saw glimpses of those he knew and those he should. But nothing mattered. It was all over now, no use in fighting it. He wasn't walking down the aisle to be married, but rather walking to his very own funeral.

As the large doors opened to the garden, he knew that this was all he could do and he could never ask for anything more. Miracles didn't exist, and neither did his happiness. Everything he had even hoped for was a lie.

That was what the Queen thought until he saw what was out there, beyond that cold marble wall.

The sun was brilliant, the sky was the brightest summer blue he had ever seen, however it wasn't even that that caught his attention. It was his flowers. The flowers that had been ordered to be painted yellow and blue in honor of the new alliance of Spades and Diamonds were now painted a menagerie of colors to many of the onlookers' dismay. Reds, blues, indigo, green, yellow, orange, red, white, some striped, some poka dotted, and others colors the overwhelmed Queen couldn't even identify.

And there, in front of the chapel stood Alfred. The Gardener was wearing his gardening uniform, that was splattered with paint. (Even his face was splattered with it, to Arthur's amusement, though it didn't make him look a bit silly) He was holding a bouquet of white and blues, the ones the Arthur adored, but they were painted a lighter blue, of the sky.

"Arthur! I know this may be crazy! And I might actually die, but I cannot let you do this! I love you with all of my soul, my clock belongs to you! I may be a simple man, from a simple family, but I promise you an eternity of my love in return for your own! Please, marry me!" Alfred proposed holding out the bouquet to Arthur, to the absolute shock of the royals and other servants.

For a moment Arthur stood there, not quiet understanding what was happened, before tears burst out of his eyes and he launched himself on the Gardener, no longer caring about Spades, nor Yao, nor anyone else in this world. Just Alfred. He was meant to be with Alfred.

"You should've asked sooner you giant prat." Arthur sobbed, before sealing Alfred's lips over in a kiss.

And to their surprise, a sudden burst of energy knocked all of the royals back a few steps. But it wasn't any magic, besides that of true love. As with their kiss, they had finally started their clocks and therefore, despite everything, declaring themselves each others pairs.

[tick tick tick tick tick tick tick…]

The sound of two clocks in unison filled the silent air, and for a moment not a single person dared to move or even breathe, scared they might break the spell that had claimed the Queen and the kingdom.

"Long live the King and Queen of Spades! Long live the Monarchy!" One of the servants shouted, breaking the silence before the rest of the nobles and commoners joined in the cheer, but still allowing Arthur and Alfred a moment to bask in the glory of their love before swamping them with well wishes and smiles.

For Alfred and Arthur's love was a love that had the bite of Pearl Rum.

A love that felt like warm fingers on a cold night.

A love that looked like sunshine smiles and sunny blue skies, and emerald green flashing in lantern light.

A love that smelt like flower paint.

And a love that sounded like the tick of a clock.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Once upon a time there was a Queen named Arthur and a King named Alfred, and together they ruled over Spades. Their reign, according to anyone you could speak to, is and always will be long and glorious. Of course they have their ups and their downs, war and famine, and drought plagued some years, while good harvest, plentiful trade, and lovely weather gifted others. Yet somehow throughout all of the trials they made it through together._

_It's said that to convince Arthur to marry him, Alfred painted the whole garden himself, in a multitude of colors, and though he won the heart of the Queen, he also earned a scolding from the Heads Groundskeeper, and was only forgiven because of the means. (And the fact that the former Lieutenant was the newly crowned King of Spades certainly helped, he would admit to the Queen later.)_

_The Queen, who was once cold and cruel, became kinder and fairer around the King, while the King became more just, and confident in his decisions. (As the Queen had forced him to read many books on government to his dismay, but that is a tale for another time) And together, though sometimes quirky, they fit together much like a puzzle might and ruled Spades with sureness and the kind of leadership you only hear about in the legends of old._

_But best of all, no longer were either of them ever alone, for they had each other, their kingdom, and their clocks, which would stay with them forever and all eternity._

THE END

**Yay! I'm dooooone! Thank you all so much for reading this! Guys, I got so many reviews and such positive feedback from this story that it was really unbelievable. Thank you all so much for giving me such a wonderful experience! I will be sure to write a few spin offs if you would like, leave me suggestions for the future if you would be so kind! **

**All three chapters were based after songs! First, the main inspiration for this story, Painting Flowers by All Time Low. Second, Inevitable by Anberlin, and this chapter being named after the song Ever After by Marianas Trench. Please check them all out and support the artists behind them!  
><strong>

**Please review/fav/PM me to let me know you care! **

**Until next time we meet again, in another universe and tale! Green out! ~OMGitsgreen **


End file.
